Thrust vector control systems are well known in the prior art including those wherein spoiler blades are utilized to effect such control. In all known prior art thrust vector control actuation systems a separate control member is connected to each of the spoiler blades to insert or retract the spoiler blade with respect to the nozzle exit thereby to effect the desired control of the apparatus upon which the rocket motor is mounted.
Obviously such separate control means which usually includes a hydraulic actuator and an electrohydraulic servo valve for each of the spoiler blades adds weight and complicates the actuation system. The prior art known to applicant includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,786,993 and 2,850,977.